themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Thalia Garcia
"You Want Me To Take Trixie's Place Master Tiera?" Thalia is Manny's older sister who take Replacement for Trixie even also Thalia was very trustful suister that Manny can trust to have Trixie to replaced as the new Fire duelist and also that She good with creatures like Fire and Nature and even also that She have Bestia as her pet creature also Master Tiera want her to be Trixie's Replacement and not when after Trixie was trans to other school in Texas and also Thalia knew that Manny miss Trixie as his favorite Member of the Kaijudo Dragons and even also Thalia is very good fighter with Darkness creatures with her skills and dueling is very much that She will learned to battle in combat Thalia Profile Name: Thalia Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Attribute: Civilization: Fire/Nature Race: Human/Armored Dragon/Earthstrike Dragon Clans: Fire Secondary Clans: Nature Family Beracules Garcia ( Pet ) Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Manny, Aaron, Hayden and Pogue ( Brothers ) Minnie, Zoey, Rio and Sasha ( Sisters ) Metis Garcia ( Sister-In Law ) Chargera Garcia ( Niece ) Gamma Garcia ( Nephew ) Yu Garcia ( Niece ) Anna Garcia ( Nephew ) Kurenai Garcia ( Niece ) Sonic Garcia ( Adoptive Nephew ) Alpha Garcia ( Nephew ) Minevra Garcia ( Niece ) Eria Garcia ( Niece ) Wynn Garcia ( Niece ) Dharc Garcia ( Nephew ) Lyna Garcia ( Niece ) Hiita Garcia ( Niece ) Personally Creature Taiga, the Warrior Savage ( partner ) Fantasy Heart Gigappi Ponto Argos, Gaia's Treeblaze Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze Crimson Maru, the Untamed Flame Magmaclysm Rex Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon ( for the Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword only ) Deck Thalia uses Fire and Nature civilizations deck. her deck was called Burning Plants. Gorim the Stirker x2 Magma Ram x5 Jarbala Keeper x4 Weaponized Razorcat x8 Gatling Skyterror x11 Blastforge Scrapper x6 Silver Axe Wlidstrider Ramnoth Belua x2 The Hive Queen Fight! x5 Smolderhorn x 10 Wild Growth x4 Monstrify x4 Reinforce Steamtank Kryon x6 Moonhowler Tribe x4 Gasbag x3 Reap and Sow x6 Red-Eye Scorpion x4 Manabind x2 Saber Mantis x6 Toolbot x4 Ragefire Tatsurion x3 Earthrock Ninja x2 Firerage Ninja x2 Quillspike Tatsurion x4 Tatsurion the Champion Return to the Soil x5 Episode Appearance Spells Hyperspatial Red Green Hole - Thalia's main spell Summon Spirits - Thalia's summoning spell Thalia's Cross Gears Inferno Scissors - Thalia's main cross gear Legend Lupia Wing - Thaila's Fire cross gear Thalia's Dragheart Weapons Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword - Thalia's main dragheart weapon Thalia Clan Class Masters Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Category:Floridians Category:Manny's Classmates Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Fire Category:Fire Clans Category:Fire Class Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Siblings Category:Infernus Students Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Wizard Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Aunts Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nature Category:Nature Clans Category:Nature Class Category:Nature Civilizations Duelists Category:Ranked Students Category:Dragon Family Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Creature Experts Duel Masters Category:Experts Category:Spirit Beasts User Category:Fire Civilizations Wizards Category:Manny's Family Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Main Characters Category:Dragheart Pyromancer